The present disclosure relates generally to collecting data from medical devices, and more specifically, to automatically detecting and uploading measurement data of a non-connected medical measuring device.
Due to the prevalence of data networks, people can collect data easily and upload the data to a cloud-enabled storage device through a network, such as a cellular data network, a Wi-Fi hotspot, or the like. From a medical perspective, medical data are always collected by means of a medical measuring device, such as a body weight meter, a sphygmomanometer, or an electrocardiograph. Currently, medical devices collect and store data manually and data is transferred from the medical devices via an additional output port (such as USB). Also, it is feasible for medical data to be collected by means of a built-in wireless module. Most conventional medical measuring devices are not only non-connected to data networks, but also incapable of being connected to the data networks.